Final Fantasy Movie Similarities
by Burditt
Summary: This article can be found on www.ffworldchronicle.com, which I wrote entirely in AL Bhed. it describes all the game references in the movie Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within.


Cesemynedeac Padfaah dra Final Fantasy Sujea yht Dra Final Fantasy Kysac  
  
Po Charles Burditt  
  
Vencd drehk'c vencd. Square syta duhc uv navanahlac du dra[Final Fantasy kysac eh dra sujea Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, acbaleymmo y mud uv cesemynedeac du dra bmud uv Final Fantasy VII. Hud zicd cduno-feca, pid bnubc yc famm. Drec yndelma femm mecd yht pneavmo aqbmyeh druca cesemynedeac, syehmo du dra PlayStation kysac.  
  
Dra vencd drehk dryd lyikrd so aoa fych'd naymmo y Final Fantasy navanahla. Eh dra caluht claha eh dra sujea, frah Aki myhtc eh Times Square, drana'c yh yt vun SONY. E druikrd dryd fyc xieda ysicehk palyica [Sony] ec dra lusbyho dryd namaycat pudr dra kysac yht dra sujea.  
  
Uha uv dra drehkc dryd fana rynt du caa ec dra Chocobos eh dra sujea. Oac, zicd mega dra kysac, dra Chocobo fyhdat du kad cusa yddahdeuh uh dra pek clnaah. Drana fana dfu rettah Chocobos. Dra vencd uha ec eh uha uv dra clahac yvdan Aki fygac vnus y tnays. Oui lyh caa dra funtc "CHOKOBO" uh ran crend, yht E pameaja drana'c y beldina uh ran crend duu. Dra caluht Chocobo ybbaync uh y syh'c ciedlyca eh dra claha frah dryd dnyhcbund vymmc du dra knuiht yvdan kaddehk yddylgat po y Phantom eh dra New York City tusa. E ymcu raynt dryd drana'c y Cactaur cusafrana eh dra fycdamyht pyddma ceda.  
  
Ymuhk dra meha uv nalinnehk lrynyldanc, ed caasc dryd Cid fyhdc eh uh dra vysa yc famm. Drec desa rufajan, ra'c lymmat Sid, yht nydran dryd paehk y salryhel un paehk ehjumjat fedr yencrebc, ra ec y cleahdecd. Uh y ceta huda, dra Sid lrynyldan eh dra FF sujea fyc punh eh Toronto, Ontario, frelr rybbahc du pa dra ledo E fyc punh eh. Ku Sid!  
  
Frah E fyc fydlrehk dra Japanese lussahdyno uh dra FF DVD, E cyf uha uv dra baubma cyo dryd drana'c Blade Runner'c ufm eh dra claha, yvdan dra kuhtumy neta, frelr ryc Hein dymgehk du Gray. E pameaja Blade Runner ec y SquareSoft kysa, yht fryd drao sayh po dryd, E ys hud cina uv. E'mm muug ehdu ed cusa suna.  
  
Cbaygehk uv dra kuhtumy, dryd fyc dryd meddma "nusyhdel" claha frana [Neil] binbucamo cdymmc dra kuhtumy Aki yht Gray yna uh. Drec ec xieda cesemyn du dra neta eh Final Fantasy VII, frelr Cloud netac dra kuhtumy fedr aedran Tifa, Aeris, un Barret (E hajan cyf dra Barret uha oad, cu E tuipd ed'c nusyhdel) eh Gold Saucer.  
  
Cbaygehk uv Barret, tuh'd oui veht dryd Ryan muugc cesemyn du res? Dfu pek pmylg kioc dryd yna ciban-duikr. Dryd'c duu silr uv y luehletahla.  
  
Ymdruikr ed'c hud y Final Fantasy navanahla, E veht ed jano ehdanacdehk. Eh dra fycdamyht claha, oui caa y mud uv tevvanahd Phantom cbaleac eh dra pylgknuiht. Dryd bynd ec jano cesemyn du y claha eh Jurassic Park, frana oui caa ymm cundc uv tehucyinc.  
  
Drec uha lyh pa xiacdeuhypma. Eh dra fycdamyht kadyfyo claha, Jane tuac cusa syndeym yndc sujac uh uha uv Hein'c cumteanc. E veht dryd dryd ec y mud mega Tifa vnus FFVII, yht Rikku vnus FFX ev oui fyhd du ku du dryd aqdahd.  
  
Eh dra claha uv dra New York kadyfyo, dra kyhk dnyjamc uh y lyn-mega jarelma uh y rekrfyo-mega nuyt. Frah E cyf drec eh dra draydnac, E druikrd dryd dryd claha muugat jykiamo vysemeyn. Frah E cdyndat bmyoehk FFVII ykyeh yvdan E fydlrat ed, E hudelat dryd dra NYC kadyfyo fyc jano cesemyn du dra Midgar rekrfyo sudunlolma lryca eh FFVII. Ev oui ycg sa, drana yna duu syho cesemynedeac du FFVII eh drec sujea.  
  
Yhudran drehk bneun du dryd claha fyc dra zyem claha. Mad'c dyga y muug yd dra kysac. Eh FFVII, oui'na eh y bnecuh eh ShinRa Inc. Eh FFVIII, oui'na eh dra Galbadian tacand bnecuh. In FFIX, oui'na bid eh dryd lyka eh Alexandria lycdma. Vehymmo, eh FFX, oui'na bid ehdu dra dihham /ihtanfydan lyjanh eh Bevelle. Yd maycd drec ehlmitac sucd uv dra kysac.  
  
Fryd lyh E naymmo cyo ypuid dra Black Boa? Ed'c dra FF sujea'c yencreb. Pid fryd ullinc ehceta dra yencreb yvdan dra NYC aclyba ec uha dryd naymmo kud so yddahdeuh; dra gecc padfaah Gray yht Aki eh uidan cbyla. Madc muug yd FFVIII yht FFX. Dra [FF] sujea gecc claha ec y seq uv dra nusyhdel vaam ehceta dra Ragnarok'c ryhkan fedr Squall yht Rinoa, yht dra gecc crynat padfaah Tidus yht Yuna eh Lake Macalania.  
  
Mad'c muug yd dra Zeus. Dryd cbyla cdydeuh/ Cbened ahanko lyhhuh nasehtc sa uv dfu drehkc. Vencd, ed'c mega dra Esthar cbyla cdydeuh eh FFVIII. Drah, ed'c mega dra Junon/ Midgar lyhhuh, lymmat dra Sister Ray, vnus FFVII. Ymm drnaa uv dras E sekrd yt, kad tacdnuoat.  
  
Dra mycd buehdc huf taym fedr dra ahtehk clahac uv dra sujea, frelr tuach'd cinbneca sa huf, ec rayjemo namydat du FFVII.  
  
Vencd, drana'c Gaia. Tacbeda dra hysa paehk vnus FFIX, ed'c JANO cesemyn du dra Lifestream eh FFVII. Pudr pmia, pudr eh dra puddus uv y lnydan, pudr yna dra cbenedc uv dra bmyhad. Caa dryd FFVII cesemynedo ykyeh? Dra lnydan! Lyicat po y sadaun! Famm, Jenova lyicat FFVII'c lnydan, pid dra vyld uv y sadaun paehk eh pudr dra sujea yht FFVII ec drana.  
  
Huf, fryd'c dra taym fedr Gray paehk gemmat yht cyjehk dra bmyhad yvdan Aki'c cbened fyja teth'd fung? Ed'c dygah vnus FFVII ykyeh. Aeris kadc gemmat, yht Holy vyemc du cdub Meteor, cu Aeris, yc y cbened, tacdnuoc Meteor icehk dra Mevacdnays. Gray'c cbened tacdnuoat dra Phantom Gaia, un dra Proto-Phantom.  
  
Huf, dra unekehym bmyh uv dra ehdaneun uv dra Phantom lnydan fyc du ehlmita cbenedc uv kutc. Uha uv draca kutc dryd dra Japanese lussahdyno sahdeuhat fyc Raijin, fru oui sekrd nasaspan vnus FFVIII yc dra kio fedr dra pek-ycc buma. Rufajan, draca dfu Raijins uhmo ryja dra cysa hysa. Drana'c dryd drehk uv dra Final Fantasy kysac ehlmitehk Japanese limdina…  
  
Vehymmo, dra aht uv Aki'c mycd tnays ryc y baylavim veamt. Tu oui veht ed vysemeyn vnus cusafrana? E tet. Ed'c cesemyn du dra Calm Lands eh FFX. E teth'd naymewa dryd cesemynedo ihdem E yldiymmo kud FFX.  
  
Famm, druca yna ymm dra cesemynedeac dra FF sujea yht dra FF kysac cryna. Ev oui veht yhodrehk amca, a-syem sa yd blitzballxtidus@aol.com, un charlesburditt@aol.com.  
  
  
  
FOR TRANSLATION SITE GO TO: "http://pixelscapes.com/twoflower/albhed.html" 


End file.
